A Ninja in Heart
by strawhatted demigod shinobi
Summary: 5000 years are a long time. Now a certain blond Uzumaki has to deal with extremely overpowered foes. Strength not much, Skill is Godspeed. The best face the best in a battle of wills.


**OK I'M GONNA BE BLUNT, I'M HUNGRY AND TIRED, I NEVER WENT TO COLLEGE SO GIVE ME A BREAK. WELL THAT SAID LETS COMMENCE. I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR DBZ. xX CAUTION Xx NARUTO WILL BE UNREALISTICALLY STRONG AT FIRST AND THATS FOR THE STORIES SAKE. HONESTLY DBZ WOULD DESTROY NARUTO…**

Chapter 1: In the beginning.

**Prologue.**

Naruto Uzumaki, The Savior of the Hidden Leaf, and Hero of the Ninja War, was now extremely bored. 5,000 years old and never aging. He refined his skills as far as he could with no success. He's reached his max strength by himself and tuned his combat skills multiplied but being stuck at a plateau was a dilemma. He sighed as he watched the countryside from his house on a hill. Living out in a wasteland has its perks. For example, he can't blow things to pieces without harming anything. The last time he went into civilization was for a major need, ramen.

Although not one store sold ramen, not even one. That was the start of the problem, Being shot was second. Before he knew it there was a hole through his chest, nine bullets. Did it hurt? No. Was he almost dying? Absolutely. Like seriously. How was he supposed to know that the bullets would hurt? No chakra in them as far as he was concerned they'd be useless. Nope that whole experience sucked. Now he knew how the raikage felt, Humiliated. If he didn't have kurama he would have died. So what do you do then? You go buy those guns and make them better.

The blonds minding his own business when all of a sudden a bright spiraling light is heading straight for him. Using his past experiences as wisdom, he covered his hand in chakra and deflected it away from himself. But looking down the path of which it came he saw three figures, with one standing and the others bleeding in the ground. A green man (if that's what you'd call a man) stood with one arm missing breathing heavily. Oh man someone was getting a asskicking Uzumaki stlye.

**Chapter 1**

Piccolo stood victor over a heavy battle. The Namekian killed the Saiyan and slaughtered his arch enemy. Despite that he still had a bittersweet feeling about it. Ignoring that he thought back to that child that managed to actually damage the seemingly unbeatable Raditz. Yes with this he could take over the world with ease. But it seemed only if he was angered he could unlock that power. As he watched the friends of goku arrive in their ship, he felt a fist sink into chin sending him flying back, several seconds later he heard "What the hell was that for." For some reason it sounded distant. Ignoring it the namekian stood not showing the pain that resided in his cheek. He examined the figure before him. Spiky hair was the first noticeable feature. The yellow shade was unusually light colored. His eyes were huge not to say the least. Wearing green cargo shorts with a orange sleeveless hoodie showing lean but defined muscles., he didn't look like a warrior. He didnt even stand like one. But that hit hurt worse than the aliens. Like a nuclear bomb hit him dead in the jaw. This analysis only lasted a second when he spoke up. " Who are you?" That made the blond frown. "I'm the guy whose mountain you almost destroyed." he said in a calm but irritated voice. That made the namek do a double take. Looking back at the mountain he realized it wasn't even scratched. That wasn't good. For two reasons, one being this man ran faster than sound to get here. Two, he managed to block his strongest attack easily. ' well then this isn't good.' piccolo thought. 'I can't beat him.' A true warrior could admit when he's lost. The question is how did this human get so strong?. A hand waved in front of his face. "HEY YOU THERE?!" The stranger asked/screamed.

Following up he continued, "Seriously though… names Naruto and all i want is a apology for wrecking my house." In a serious voice slightly shaken the green warrior apologized begrudgingly. Taking it as enough Naruto waved his hand and walked back to his good old mountain top. He spoke without even turning to look or even ask why there are two dead bodies. "You seem like a rather cool guy so ill take it. but seriously be more concerned you could have broken my whole estate." As he faded off in the distance he starred in that general direction. A million plans going threw his head, wondering of ways to become stronger. Because even though hes been called a demon, he knows theres always someone better. When he finally kills his better another appears. Not much luck for the old Piccolo.

In the spell of deep thought he barely the people approaching. Cries were heard, gasps, and just a sour mood. With a fake smirk, he snatched up gohan by the back of his shirt. The bald one spoke first. "what are you doing with gohan." Not even answering he flew off in the distance.

**I have the next chapter panned out and done, This is a AU by the way. Any questions concerns or even if i should keep writing this just review. By the way, naruto is completely ignorant to all relative news about the world within the last 100 years. **

**Remember this is futuristic so i'm basing it off that. as such no flight. or energy beams.**

**just good old fist.**


End file.
